Cat's New Boyfriend Alternate
by elaineflute324
Summary: After kissing Danny, Tori has trouble being friends with Cat again. But she didn't realize that this could make someone else mad.


**Cat's New Boyfriend Alternate**

_**In this alternate, Andre didn't get his feet smoothened by the illegal fish.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Why did I do that?! Why did I kiss my ex boyfriend?! Now Cat's all mad at me! Oh this Kickback is the worst! I got up and left Danny, ignoring his calls of asking me to stay. I wanted to cry all day. I just couldn't believe it! I-I fell for another guy and yet I kissed not the guy I love but another guy. Okay to be honest the main reason why I'm so upset isn't because I made Cat mad but it's that I was in love with someone else not Danny. Andre. Yep Andre Harris. I fell for him ever since he walked into my house. He's my best friend and my shoulder to cry on. But now I think I ruined my chances of dating him. As I made my way outside, I wanted to go to Andre for comfort. To get everything that happened tonight off my mind.

(Andre's POV)

As I left the building, I wanted to hit something and make sure it breaks. Yeah I'm mad. Really mad. I just saw Tori make out with her ex boyfriend while I was in the school trying to get a soda from the soda machine. It's just making me sick now! Now you maybe thinking why this is making me mad? Well it's obvious really. I love Tori. I loved her ever since I met her at her house. And soon we became really close friends and I thought I may have a chance, but no, I don't now. It's obvious to tell she's in love with her ex. I went back to the Kickback party and went to the food stand. I grabbed a cup and filled it up with a soda. When I saw Tori make out with her ex, I forgot about the soda I wanted in the building and left. So yeah I'll just have one outside. I drank and drank. I wanted to drink my heart out. On my fourth cup of soda, I saw Tori walk up to me, with a casual look on her face. That casual face will turn into a surprised one soon enough.

(Tori's POV)

Yes I found Andre! I've gotta tell him everything. Or do I?

Tori: Hey!

Andre: Hey...

Tori: *grabs a cup and fills it up with soda* So cool night huh?

Andre: Yeah I guess...

Oh how am I supposed to start a conversation about my problems?! Especially around the guy that I'm in love with!

Tori: Yeah you're right, it's not a very good night.

Andre: Hmm?

Tori: I did the worst thing that I could ever do tonight, *sighs* and I feel bad about it.

Andre: Well what'd you do?

Tori: I...I kissed-

Andre: I know.

Tori: Huh?

Andre: You kissed Danny didn't you?

Tori: Say what?! How do you know?!

Okay seriously, how does Andre know?!

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Wow I didn't expect her to be surprised as I expected. But still, she's gonna figure out why I'm like this right now.

Tori: Say what?! How do you know?!

Andre: I was going into the building to get a soda from the soda machine and I saw you.

Tori: Oh...

She smiles and we both take a sip from our cups. Seeing her smile is making me sick. Why is she so happy about this? This is really pissing me off! I can't believe that she takes it so lightly! I pinch my cup in annoyance. Trying to resist letting my anger and grief out.

Tori: Well thank god that I don't have to say it or else I have to repeat myself.

I clenched my fist in anger.

Tori: I really didn't want to think about it! I really wanted to forget about it!

At this point, I practically crushed the cup and made the contents pour all over my hand. Tori gave me a look of worryness.

Tori: Andre? Are you o-

Andre: Just stop...

Tori: What?

Andre: Just stop! I'm sick of it!

Tori: What?!

Andre: I don't want to hear you talking about it anymore since you couldn't care less about it! I'm sick of it! Just stop!

Tori: Wh-What does me kissing Danny have anything to do with you?!

Andre: I just can't stand it that you take it so lightly! Kissing Cat's new boyfriend when you shouldn't have!

Tori: Wh-Why is this your business?! How does me kissing Danny affect you anyway?! It will affect Cat I know for sure but how does it affect you?!

I grabbed my crushed cup and threw it on the ground in raging anger.

Andre: I'M MAD CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TORI! OKAY?! SEE WHY I'M ANGRY? SEE WHY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME?!

My breathing became heavy and my head started to spin as I stare at Tori's shocked face. As I calm down, I realized that I screamed out my feelings and anger. She'll hate me it's so obvious.

Andre: I...I should go.

I grabbed my stuff and left Tori still shocked. Worst Kickback ever.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

No wonder Andre was so mad. He was in love with me, and I loved him, yet I kissed someone I didn't really love. After I left the Kickback, I stayed in my room and cried all night. What the fuck is the matter with me?! Why did I kiss Danny?! Now Cat and Andre hate me! I could only cry my heart out, nothing else. As I continued crying, I fell asleep and woke up to a miracle.

The next day was a good and bad day. I had gotten my problems with Cat fixed and I had gotten my nose fixed after Cat punched me in the face, but Andre had been avoiding me all day and trying to avoid contact with me. I deserved the broken nose. And soon after we got that fixed we headed home and finally came back together as friends. Now I was at home on my couch trying to think of a way to deal with my problems with Andre. Then the miracle happened. I was still in thought until the doorbell disrupted it. I groan, "Coming." and open the door, eyes wide as golfballs. Guess who's standing at the door? Andre.

Tori: *awkwardly* Hey!

Andre: Hey...

Tori: Come on in!

Andre: Thanks.

He steps in and we just plop next to each other on the couch into a very awkward silence.

Tori: So...is there something you need?

Andre: Yeah...I came her to uhh...*sighs* apologize.

Tori: For what?

Andre: For being a douchebag.

Tori: When were you a douchebag?

Andre: At the Kickback remember?

Well, perfect he brought the topic up!

Tori: Oh yeah! I thought I was the douchebag then!

Andre: Hmm? What do you mean?

Okay, Tori, tell the truth to him.

Tori: I thought I was the idiot back then since I kissed Danny and made you mad and...I kissed someone that I didn't love...

Andre: Wait wait wait! Say what?!

Tori: I kissed someone I didn't love...

Andre: You didn't love Danny?

Tori: Yeah...

Andre: Well who do you love?

Tori: Well if I did confess, it's hopeless. I doubt he wants me because of something I did. I love him, but it's useless to tell since he won't love me back...and it's my fault that he won't.

Andre: Oh...so who is this guy?

Tori: Hmm?

Andre: Nothing! Sorry!

Tori: It's okay...I'll tell you.

Right after that I pressed my lips to his. He got his answer.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

So Tori has been in love with me? I'm so glad! Not only that she's not mad at me for screaming at her. I kissed her back and enjoyed my few minutes in heaven with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist. She pulled me closer, making me moan at the feeling of being so close to her. She took that moment to thrust her tongue right into my mouth. I groaned and felt her smirk. I growled and thrust into her and smirked as she groaned. As our tongues explored each other's mouths, the kiss heated. Soon enough I felt the need for oxygen and broke the kiss, putting our foreheads together.

Tori: *embarressed and looks away* I'm sorry!

She's so cute when she's embarressed. There's no way I could be mad at someone I love.

Andre: *chuckles* What are you sorry for?

Tori: I know you're mad at me about the whole Kicback thing and I didn't know if you still loved me, but I just had to tell you-

I cut her off and jam our lips together in a passionate kiss. I know what she's gonna say. I broke the kiss and she stares at me confused.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Why the hell would I not love you?

Tori: Say what?

Andre: Okay I know I was mad at what happened at Kickback but that still didn't mean I didn't love you anymore. *brushes Tori's bangs* I loved you and I thought you were mad at me for getting angry with you, but knowing you're okay with it, I can't help but say the same thing.

Her shocked face was soon enough a smile. She snuggled closer to me and we shared an embrace on silence.

Tori: So since we both know we love each other...

Andre: Yeah?

Tori: Can we consider us together? *blushes*

I smile and kiss her temple.

Andre: Why not?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tori smile. She made out with me again and we enjoyed our first moments together.


End file.
